


Welcome to the Family

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: Mitsuki takes Nagi home to introduce him to his parents as his boyfriend.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



> Wishing a super happy birthday to [ Chrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy)! Thanks for letting me use the names you use for the Izumi parents.
> 
> Thanks to [Ain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainana_chu/pseuds/Ainana_chu) for help with the title.

Izumi Mitsuki had been dating Rokuya Nagi nearly since the beginning of IDOLiSH7. It was scary territory, navigating a rising career and a new relationship at the same time. There were many days where the hours were spent hard at work and in every fleeting spare second, Mitsuki would find Nagi’s gaze and give him a grin. Or, if time permitted, Nagi would walk up to him and hug him.

They’d kept it out of the public eye but they’d been dating for nearly a year when Mitsuki asked, “Nagi will you come home with me?”

“Oh! Mitsuki, we are home?” Nagi replied, slightly confused. It dawned on him as soon as he answered his partner that home meant meeting the Izumi Parents, as if they hadn’t met him before. 

“No! Well, yes, but I mean come home so I can introduce you to my parents.” The ginger clarified and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. “As my boyfriend.” 

“I’d _love_ to, Mitsuki.” Nagi confirmed, a grin spread wide across his face.

══════════════════

It wasn’t a day off but Mitsuki and Nagi both had enough time to hop on the train and make their way to Fonte Chocolat before work. The shop was open and there were a handful of guests inside but, there weren’t any at the display case or at the front counter to place an order. It was the perfect time for him to pull his parents into the back office and introduce them to Nagi. _Iori_ however had the day off and was in fact working. The two brothers met each other’s gaze and Iori glanced between his older brother and his brother’s boyfriend before he smiled and nodded once. 

Mitsuki slid his mask down under his chin as he saw his mother come out from the kitchen with a tray of freshly piped cupcakes to put into the case. He looked down at his and Nagi’s hands, they’d been intertwined since the train and he gently led him back towards the counter. “Mom, is dad here?” He asked.

“He’s in the office, Mitsuki.” Izumi Hitomi answered and turned towards her oldest son. 

“I’ll finish this, mom. Nii-san has something he wants to tell you and dad.” Iori spoke up and took the tray from his mother. 

Mitsuki mouthed _‘thank you’_ to his brother and when his mother walked towards the office, he followed behind with Nagi at his side.

Inside the office, Izumi Hideki was sorting through paperwork when his wife and oldest son entered, followed by a tall blond. He didn’t miss the way the blond, Nagi, his mind supplied, squeezed Mitsuki’s hand in support. 

Mitsuki closed the door behind them and looked at his parents. His heart was bound to leap right out of his chest with how fast it was beating. 

“This is a surprise, Mitsuki. I didn’t know you had a day off?” Hitomi asked.

“Ah, we don’t. It’s just Iori.” Mitsuki answered. 

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Izumi!” Nagi said, which got him a look from Mitsuki.

“Good afternoon, Nagi-kun.” Hitomi replied.

“Good afternoon.” Hideki nodded. 

“...Mom, Dad…” Mitsuki began and took a deep breath, “this is Nagi. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“We know, honey.” Hitomi told him and then looked up at Nagi. “You take good care of my boy.” She said as she pointed her right index finger at him.

“Of course, ma’am!” Nagi grinned and then bowed. “I will treat Mitsuki as if he were a prince.”

"Welcome to the family, Nagi-kun." Hideki said.

"Dad!" Mitsuki gave an embarrassed yelp as his face went red.


End file.
